Attracted
by WTFpairings
Summary: Something about her made him fall for her with one k i s s. {Ali x Ezra. WTF-Pairing One-Shot; AU}


**WTFPairings Story- Ezra x Alison. Yes, random.**

**Background: Aria's dating Ezra, but Alison stops by after class and gets a little flirtatious, leading Ezra to cheat on Aria. (Yes, it's random. Don't tell me it's unrealistic, because this is a WTFPairing)**

**AU: Alison isn't dead, obviously... She's been in Mr. Fitz's class, too. She knows about Aria's relationship with Ezra.**

**{One-shot}**

"So in the balcony scene, it's considered a soliloquy, and not a monologue because Juliet isn't speaking to the audience, she's speaking to herself," Ezra said. "I hope you're all taking notes or something, because this _will _be on your quiz tomorrow. Also, read the rest of the act for homework. The quiz will be on the entire act. Oh, and I'll have to see Miss Montgomery and Miss DiLaurentis after class. So class, you may begin reading the rest of the act now, so you have less homework tonight."

The English class begin flipping through their _Romeo and Juliet_ books. When the bell finally rang, Aria and Alison made their way to Mr. Fitz's desk as the rest of the students fled out the classroom and headed to their lockers._  
_

"Uhm, these are private conversations. So Alison, may I have you wait outside while I speak to Aria?" Ezra asked. "Aria, you'll have to do the same for Alison."

"Oh calm down, Mr. Fitz," Alison said, rolling her eyes. She took a seat on the desk, rather than following Ezra's instructions. "I know about your 'secret' with Aria. And of course, your secret is safe with me, sir."

"You told her?" Ezra asked.

Aria shrugged shyly.

"Oh, don't blame it all on Aria. It was obvious, anyways. The constant eye-sex in class was getting old," Alison said. "But of course, you need your privacy with the girlfriend, so I respect that. I'll wait outside, then."

"Thank you, Miss DiLaurentis," Ezra said, nodding.

Alison headed out the classroom, and waited by the door.

"Aria, I can't believe you told her..." Ezra sighed. "This is supposed to be a secret. If our relationship goes public, that will be the _end_ of me. I'll go to jail, and your records won't go unblemished, either. Just letting you know..."

"Ezra, I know. She's my best friend, though. She wouldn't tell anyone anything. She _loves_ keeping secrets," Aria promised. "You have _nothing _to worry about, I promise you that. So what did you want to talk to me about, anyways?"

"I was wondering if we were still on for tonight," Ezra said, smiling a little now.

"Of course!" Aria exclaimed. "I can't wait for tonight."

"Great, come by my apartment at around seven to seven thirty," Ezra told her. "See you tonight."

Ezra leaned in and pecked Aria's lips gently. She smiled at him as she walked out the door. After Aria had left, Alison entered the classroom.

"Hello. Thank you for being so patient with me, Miss DiLaurentis," Ezra calmly said. "Please take a seat. This is about your grade. I really hope we can work together to bring it up, because I would not like you to fail my class. I don't want to tell your parents, because I don't want you to get in any trouble. You currently have a _D _in my class. I want you to at least bring it up to a _C _so you can pass."

"A _D_... Shit," Alison cursed. "I'll do anything to bring it up."

"Excellent. I'm willing to offer you some extra credit to-" Ezra began.

"That suit looks really nice on you, Mr. Fitz," Alison interrupted, a slight bit flirtatiously.

"Thank you, Alison, but can we please stay on topic?" Ezra asked.

"Aria's such a lucky girl. She gets to date the hottest guy in Rosewood," Alison said. "The whole forbidden romance thing makes it even hotter. I wish I had something like that. You guys are like... Romeo and Juliet. Not only the age difference, but also the whole forbidden thingy."

"Alison, I'm not here to discuss about Aria with you. We're here to discuss your grade, and how we can bring it up," Ezra told her.

"Do you fool around with _all_ your students?" Alison asked flirtatiously, ignoring what he had just said. "If so, I'd like to get a chance to try you out."

"Alison, this is _completely_ inappropriate of you," Ezra said. "Please, stop."

"Hell no, this isn't inappropriate. What's inappropriate is your relationship with Aria. I'm pretty sure half the girls at this school want to fool around with you, and I'm just another one of them. Aria's just the lucky girl who took the cake," Alison said.

Ezra was silent. He was so confused.

"Mr. Fitz, would you show me what it's like to kiss a hot teacher?" Alison asked.

"I'm trying to help you raise your grade," Ezra sighed. "Cut this behavior out. Aria wouldn't like this."

"I'm all about keeping secrets. She doesn't have to know," Alison smirked. "It can be _our little secret_."

"No, we're not having this discussion. Please stay on topic. I don't want to have to tell you the _same_ thing again," Ezra bit his lip. He didn't know if he was pissed, or if he liked the fact that a lot of his students found him attractive.

"Come on, it's no fair that Aria gets all of you. What if I want some of you, too?" Alison asked.

"I really don't know what to say to this..." Ezra sighed.

"You don't have to say anything," Alison smiled. She stepped closer to the teacher. "Kiss me. That's all you have to do. Aria will never know, I swear. You can fail me in this class if I tell her anything. The only way she can find out if she sees it herself. None of us will ever speak of this."

"_Alison_. I think you should leave," Ezra said, shaking his head. "This isn't alright. You need to leave. We can talk about your grade in-class tomorrow, so then you can't do... whatever this is... in front of everyone."

But Alison doesn't take no for an answer. She wanted to kiss him, so that's what she was going to do. She leaned in and kissed her English teacher, right on the lips. For some strange reason, Ezra kissed her back. He knew it was a horrible idea, and Aria would probably find out sooner or later, but he really liked the dangerous-ness of being with Alison. She brought a little thrill to his life. It was definitely thrilling to sneak around with Aria, but it was even more thrilling with Alison.

"Forgive me... I didn't mean to do that," Ezra whispered. "I'm committed to Aria, I shouldn't have done that."

"Relax, Fitzy," Alison chuckled lightly. "She'll never know unless she sees it herself."

"It was still wrong of me to do," Ezra said.

"Not really. It made my day," Alison smiled.

Alison grabbed a black-ink ballpoint pen from Ezra's desk. She took a sticky note, too. She wrote her cell phone number down on it.

"Call me if you want to talk about my 'grade' anytime soon," Alison smirked. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Fitz. Thanks for everything."

Ezra knew he couldn't call her. That was completely inappropriate. He already hooked up with Aria, and was now seeing her. He couldn't start yet _another _secret relationship. He'd have to hide Alison from the world _and_ Aria.

That kiss with Alison was a one-time thing. He had plans with his girlfriend tonight, and that's all he should care about.

* * *

Ezra was sitting on the couch in his apartment, still contemplating what had happened at school. Alison was so... flirtatious. They kissed! He couldn't get over that kiss. He didn't know if he liked it or not. He loved Aria, too, but Alison just excited him for some reason.

His phone lit up and buzzed. For some reason, the slightest part of him hoped the text was from Alison, but he was sure it wasn't. And it wasn't. It was from Aria, actually.

**From Aria M. at 6:46**

**Hey babe. Should I leave now?**

He wasn't in the mood to pretend to be focused 100% on Aria. He knew he couldn't make her come over while he had Alison on his mind. He just needed a moment to think, and the only way to get that was to cancel plans with Aria.

**Sent to Aria M. at 6:47**

**Actually something came up. I'm busy tonight. Raincheck? Maybe we could reschedule for tmmw.**

He hated doing this to her, but he knew he had to.

**From Aria M. at 6:48**

**Oh that sucks. How about on Fri?**

**Sent to Aria. M at 6:49**

**Sounds good. **

**From Aria M. at 6:50**

**Gr8! Love you :) Don't cancel Friday's plans 2...**

**Sent to Aria. M at 6:51**

**I won't.**

He didn't know why he didn't say it. Why he didn't say 'I love you' back... He should have. They had said it many times. Hell, they had said it during their intimate moments, too! But ever since the incident with Alison, it felt weird. He kissed Aria's best friend back! It was awful! He not only cheated on her, but he also was breaking the law (double-breaking it, to be exact).

There was a knock at his apartment door. Had Aria still decided to show up anyways? He really hoped not. Normally, he'd be glad to see her, but right now, he needed some time away from her. It's not that he didn't love her, it was just that maybe he was losing interest. Since he was in such a steady relationship with Aria, he'd forgotten how fun it was to experience new people.

Ezra got up from the couch, and walked over to the door. He opened it slowly.

"_Alison_?" he barely choked her name out. "You shouldn't be here."

Ali bitterly chuckled, "Oh please. Half the places I go to are places that I shouldn't go to. Get used to it, Fitz. Aria told me you cancelled your plans with her. It doesn't look to me like you're busy."

"Yeah, I... uh... I just wasn't in the mood for a date tonight," Ezra said, shrugging. "Miss DiLaurentis, I suggest that you leave before you complicate things. Do you know how much trouble you could get in for being here?"

"Oh, so it's against the law to sit down and have a chat with my favorite teacher?" Ali asked. "I think not."

"You can't just casually go to the apartment belonging to your teacher," Ezra said, shaking his head.

"Put up more of a fight if you really want me to leave," Alison said. Of course, he didn't say anything. She smirked at him and said, "That's what I thought. You don't really want me to leave. You _want_ me to stay."

"Why do I always get involved in stupid situations?" Ezra asked, sighing and shaking his head. "Fine. Would you like to step inside and maybe have something to drink? I'll at least try to be polite here."

"A drink would be nice. I'm thinking of a little vodka. What's better than drunkenly hooking up with your hot English teacher, huh?" Alison said.

Ezra raised his eyebrows. "Please, don't say stuff like that. And you're too young to be drinking, Alison. As your teacher, I don't think I can allow that. How about something more legal... like coffee?"

"Alright, I'll settle for coffee," Alison said. She made herself at home and sat down on Ezra's couch.

He made her a cup of coffee and sat down on the couch next to her. This was so wrong. He was getting involved with yet _another_ student, while cheating on his first student girlfriend. Everything in his life had begun to get complicated once he started working at Rosewood High. Sometimes he wished that he hadn't chosen to work at this screwed up high school.

"Thank you," she said.

"Look, I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here?" Ezra asked.

"Mr. Fitz, you and I both know that I find you extremely attractive," Alison told him. "Let me make it simple, though. I like you a lot. If you'll fool around with Aria, wouldn't it be fine to fool around with me?"

"When I met Aria, I didn't know she was my student, Alison," Ezra told her. "You've got to understand that. I always knew you were my student, which is why this will never work. I'm sorry, it just can't."

"Understandable," Ali said, nodding. "I know you want to kiss me."

"Excuse me?" Ezra turned to her, surprised.

It was true, though. He _did _want to kiss her.

"There's no way that you don't want to. I hope you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you, because I'm going to kiss you right now," Alison announced. Ezra barely had time to think before Alison pressed her lips against his. He was in need of air by the time the long kiss ended.

"You can't tell Aria about this," Ezra whispered as he pulled away.

"Did you really think I'd tell my best friend that I'm hooking up with her boyfriend?" Alison asked, bitterly laughing a little. "I'd rather not, Mr. Fitz. Telling her that would make me lose her as a friend, and I don't want that to happen."

"I'm actually intrigued by you, Alison. When can I see you again?" Ezra asked.

"How about Friday?" Alison suggested.

And then Ezra completely forgot about his rescheduled date with Aria.

"Friday sounds good," Ezra agreed, nodding. "I'll see you then. You should probably leave right now, though. I don't think it's a good idea for you to stay."

"Alright. I guess I'll see you Friday," Alison said.

_Maybe everything in his life wouldn't have been a complicated mess in the future if he hadn't made the mistake of falling for Alison DiLaurentis. He never understood why he was always so attracted to his students. Even though his life turned out to be full of heartbreak and complications in the future, he wouldn't have taken back a single moment he spent with Alison. The time he spent with her was priceless, and he felt amazing with her. She brought out a new side of him, and he liked it. He fell in love with Alison DiLaurentis. That was not something he was willing to take back or regret. _


End file.
